


Unplanned Surprise

by Coconut12



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Family Drama, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Protective Mitch, Teen Pregnancy, confused jonas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: “I’m just going to say it” Sydney says.“Hmm hmm” Jonas responds.Sydney gears up before quickly mumbling, “I heard from Madison, who overheard Carmen say, Scratch said Mitch got some girl pregnant."





	Unplanned Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea that popped up and I really wanted to write it. All I can say is that this is what happens when you watch too much TV. Don't take this too seriously and I hope that you found it to be an enjoyable read.

Sydney has her ‘we-need-to-talk’ face on. Her eyes are pinched and her fingers clenched on the edge of her school books. Jonas notices as soon as he sets his books down in his locker. Around them the hallway is filled with kids trying to get to class.

“Syd?...What’s up?” 

Jonas smiles, quirking his eyebrows humorously. It's best to calm Sydney before she goes off on whatever rant Jonas can sense is coming. Sydney does not relax. Instead, she lets out a terse breath that has Jonas panicking immediately. 

“Sydney?”

His sister is pensive, lips pursed as she contemplates telling him what she knows. Her eyes are cold. No, not exactly cold but...not there, non-existent, lost. His sister's eyes look lost.

“Jonas, don't freak out. I’m going to say something, just…don’t freak out.”

He nods and Sydney takes his hand before leading him away. They end up huddled next to the thick back curtains of the auditorium. The air is stifling, the spot filled with mold, dust, and crud. Probably, no one had cleaned this part of the school in years. Any other day, Jonas would have been disgusted at the hiding spot. Right now, he’s too focused on calming his heart and settling his shaking fingers. Sydney is openly panicking in a way she hasn't done in years and Jonas has no idea of what’s going on.

They nod at each other, eyes conveying a world of unspoken thoughts. Sidney starts, “So you and Mitch have gotten real serious...and I know he makes you real happy.”

Jonas snorts, feeling slightly more relieved and even more annoyed that this is shaping up to be another Jonas-can-do-better-than-Mitch rant. He’s completely lost his patience with the concept, especially with Sue, and to an extent Dean, constantly hinting at the highly educated homosexual men he could meet in college. 

Sydney glares, but Jonas is already mentally going through his defenses even if he doesn’t understand why they need to have this conversation at school. 

“I’m just going to say it” Sydney says.  
“Hmm hmm” Jonas responds.  
Sydney gears up before quickly mumbling, “I heard from Madison, who overheard Carmen say, Scratch said Mitch got some girl pregnant.”  
Jonas rolls his eyes, “I didn’t hear anything you just said. Speak louder.”  
Sydney looks horrified and Jonas is thoroughly irked. “I can’t respond to anything if I can’t hear what you said.”  
Sydney is still silent and Jonas scoffs. He stands up in a huff and turns to leave. “You guys need to stop doing this. Mitch is my boyfriend and I like him.”  
“Mitch got some girl pregnant!” Sydney yells. 

Jonas’ first thought is-no he didn’t- but before he can say anything Sydney is skyrocketing through all the things that she heard. Jonas barely understands the information that is being thrown at him. Sydney is talking but he can’t comprehend what she is saying. 

Mitch would not cheat on him. He knows this. Jonas knows this for a fact. He can feel it every time they both are together. Jonas knows Mitch, and Mitch would never betray him like this. Not ever. Sydney is lying. How would she even know if Mitch got a girl pregnant. There is no way for her to. There was no kid and the rumor mill was just being dumb as always. Sydney should know better.

The room is shaky and it takes a while for Jonas to realize that tears are blocking his vision. 

Sydney is still on the floor eyes wide open and horrified but she just.keeps.talking. Jonas wants to tell her to shut up.

“There is this picture.” Sydney says, and Jonas watches her search through her phone before stopping and chucking the cell in his hands. 

Sure enough, there is Mitch staring at the camera–heartbreaking smile and all–hands around a girl, looking down at a baby in a yellow World’s Best Parents onesie. Mitch’s favorite color is yellow. Jonas wonders why he needed to think about that now. But it is not the baby that has Jonas more than a little anxious. There could be explanations for the baby. The picture and the baby, even the girl, could still be explained. 

It’s the fact that Mitch was wearing that same shirt yesterday. And yesterday Mitch skipped school without telling Jonas, even though he never leaves without telling Jonas where he plans to go. 

Sydney is crying and Jonas wonders what happened to her that she needs to cry about it. 

“Jonas,” Sydney’s voice is soft, “Nobody really knows what’s going on so just...don’t freak out okay. It really could just be a rumor. It’s just… the whole school is talking about it and I didn’t want you to be unaware. I just...You should probably talk to Mitch and figure out what’s going on. It’s probably nothing. It’s probably nothing.”

“Stop talking”  
“Jonas, please”  
“Stop talking… I need to think.”


End file.
